lottie52occachefandomcom-20200214-history
Jessie Mayr
Name: Jessie Mayr Gender: Male Godly parent: Hermes Mortal parent: Tia Mayr Appearance: Dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, 190cm tall, 89kg, a little bit on the skinny side. Personality: Jessie's best trait is that he is a resilient person. Here rarely gave up on the things that he already decided to do. It is also the reason why he kept up with his mother's behavior toward him all his life. His worst flaw is that he gets defensive when people tried to point his personal flaws. It got so bad that it even got to the point of being in denial. This flaw hinders the process of his personal betterment. History: Tia Mayr met Hermes when she was working as a sales representative. Hermes was attracted to her because she was beautiful, and they somehow got close enough that they had a one night stand. Hermes found out about Tia's bad personality, and so he decided to leave without telling her anything about him being a god. Nine months later, Tia gave birth to Jessie. Tia was never a good mother. When Jessie was still a baby she often neglected him. After Jessie got old enough and started asking about his father, Tia used to answer with slapings. In fact, Tia often abused Jessie physically when she was angry about something that didn't have anything to do with Jessie, just because she needed to express her anger. Jessie got used to being beaten by his mom and he kept quiet about it. His reason for not complaining was that although he knew that what his mom did to him was wrong, but she was all he had that he could call as a family and he didn't want to lose her. When Jessie was 9 years old, a cyclops eyed him at school. Jessie was petrified when he saw the cyclops' one eye on its face, and he ran away as fast as he could. That was the first time Jessie found out that he was good at running. He continued living with his mom until he was 18. His mom was still cold and bitter toward him although she never beat him up again after he got taller than her. Jessie concluded that how his mom was acting toward him was because his mom was still bitter toward Jessie's dad, a person that Jessie never knew anything about. Finally, one night a satyr came to their home and told Jessie about him being a demigod, about the camp, and he also warned Jessie about a lamia he found in Jessie's neighborhood that might plan to attack Jessie. Jessie didn't believe the satyr, even after the satyr showed him his goat legs and his horn, and so the satyr left. That night, Jessie's home got invaded. At first he thought that it was a burglar, but then he saw the half snake woman that appeared and he realized that what the satyr said was true. He tried to fight the lamia while it viciously tried to bite him, but nothing worked. Jessie tried throwing things at it, hitting it with a baseball bat, and even tried stabbing it with an umbrella that he kept in his room, but the lamia acted like those things didn't bother her at all. Surprisingly for Jessie, his mother - Tia - came to help him. She jumped onto the lamia and hitting it over and over on its head, but again, it didn't do any good. In fact, what Tia did only made the lamia irritated, and it grab Tia from its back and stabbed her using its clawed hands. Jessie was devastated when he saw Tia died and her body thrown away to the side by the lamia. He tried again to fight the lamia, but nothing worked. The lamia was finally able to grab hold of Jessie's neck and it was about to kill him when the Satyr appeared and stabbed the lamia from the back. The lamia finally died, leaving only a pile of golden dust behind. The satyr saw that it is necessary to bring Jessie back to the camp, although he didn't get Jessie's expressed consent since he was still in shock. The satyr just took Jessie back to New York, and even after they got there, the satyr practically dragged Jessie to the camp's borders and literally shoved him into the camp grounds where Jessie was finally got claimed by his father. Posessions/Weapons: WIP Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Demigod